Ongoing technological advances in the computer field, such as Gigabit Ethernet networks, converged Storage Area and IP-based networks (iSCSI, FCoE, etc.), tiered and flash-based storage arrays, multi-core and virtualized servers, have complicated the layout of a typical data center used to host applications and store and retrieve data for enterprises or individual consumers. Additionally, newer paradigms for accessing and manipulating data (e.g., millions of mobile devices, big-data analytics, and cloud computing) use constantly advancing technology infrastructure in new and complex ways. Further, storing data found in both private and public domains invites even greater scrutiny and oversight, resulting in additional regulatory mandates that permeate the entire life cycle of data creation and usage. These trends greatly complicate the task of monitoring and maintaining the IT (information technology) on which today's technology-driven society lives, works and plays.